


Ананасы или учебник клингонского?

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, test
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Тест «Кто вы на борту Enterprise NX-01?»
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Ананасы или учебник клингонского?

**Пройти тест можно[по ссылке](https://onlinetestpad.com/hpp3vptannipk).**


End file.
